Glenn and Clementine
by MidnightIsland
Summary: After Lee's death in the drug store, a small accident lands Clementine unintentionally in the care of Glenn Rhee, he must take responsibilty as he guides the small girl through a dangerous apocalypse full of the undead, psychopaths, disease, famine and death.
1. Prologue

"Then they thought super dinosaur was toast! But you know what? He wasn't." Duck said enthusiastically, using large hand motions to tell the story.

Clementine stared around the motel, trying to hold her tears down. Spotting Kenny and Katjaa talking to Glenn, Larry sneering at the group, with a small smirk on his face, Carley was checking around some boxes, and Lilly was staring out the front of the motel.

After not hearing anything from anyone apart from Duck she looked around further, noticing her walkie-talkie fixed in Glenn's hand. Clementine kept glancing back at him, not wanting to just shoot Duck down whilst he was so excited about telling stories about his comic books.

Glenn smiled at Kenny and turned around to his car, placing everything he was holding into the trunk.

Clementine's eyes opened wide as she nervously looked around Duck then back at him, trying to think of a plan to get rid of him. "Duck, come on buddy we're goin' to get some sleep. Clem don't stay out here too long, alright? Make sure you stay in someone's view." Kenny said caringly.

"Okay, dad." Duck said moodily.

"And, hey…we're always here if ya need to talk." Kenny said with a kind smile before leading Duck into his room.

Clementine looked over at Glenn's car, Glenn was nowhere to be seen. She carefully skipped over to it. After she was in front of the trunk she quickly swung it open, accidently hitting her forehead with the edge of the door. "Ow!" She gasped, looking around to make sure nobody could hear her.

Clementine, still rubbing her forehead, looked around in the trunk noticing bags and supplies under a black blanket that blended in almost perfectly with the fuzzy fabric of the trunk interior. She swiped the blanket off, managing to see her walkie talkie that had fallen down behind the back of everything. Clementine huffed and clambered on to the back of the car to grab it. She tunnelled through the black blanket to grab the talkie. "Yes!" Clem whispered, clenching her fist in celebration.

Just as she sat up to get down from the trunk she felt her head meet another collision. Clementine immediately felt her aching forehead. Clem stared around the open trunk. Everything was hazy and doubled all the lights shining in the darkness of the night were blurry and bright. After a few seconds of her head spinning Clementine dropped down in the trunk, the blanket covering her whole body.

"Thought I closed this…" Glenn sighed, slamming the trunk shut.

Clementine's eyes slowly closed with one last and calm breath.

Clem's eyes snapped open to the sound of weakly roaring engines and tires making the odd screech against concrete. "Ow…" Clementine mumbled, feeling her forehead. Clem looked at her surroundings. She moved her hand as the air suddenly became much colder. She grabbed on to the closest thing she had near her, the black blanket from Glenn's car. She pulled it up to her neck and felt much warmer. She looked around her again there was a large duffle bag next to her head and a large window above her.

Clementine poked her head out the window to see a large trail of road being left behind her. Above her was a bright blue sky and a glaring sun filling the clouds surrounding it with light. Her heart began to race as she had figured out she was in the trunk of a car. Glenn's car.

"Help!" Clementine said anxiously and breathily.

"What the fuck?" A gasping voice said from the front of the car.

"Help me!" Clementine cried louder.

Clem felt the car shift to the right quickly, pulling to a stop. She breathed deeply and calmly, attempting to clear her mind; the approaching footsteps making it much more difficult.

Clementine leant back shoving the blanket off of her. Fresh and cool air struck her skin as the trunk opened wide.

"Clemen-? Ho-ly…shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Glenn gulped nervously. He paced back and forth next to the car, rubbing the back of his cap and hair. "Shi-hi-hi-it!"

Clementine rubbed her still hurting head as she clambered out of the car, only to fall down onto the concrete beneath her. Glenn's eyes opened wide as he ran over to her to help her up. "My head…" Clementine moaned.

"What happened? Why are you…what are you doing in my car?" Glenn asked, clearly and visibly unsettled.

"I went to…I needed to grab my…walkie-talkie. I hurt my…" Clementine said woozily.

"You hurt what?" Glenn asked.

Clementine opened her mouth to respond, finding herself not able to speak. Clem grabbed the cold metal of the car next to her as she bent over. "Ugh!" Clem grunted before vomiting on the ground below her forming a repulsive puddle in front of her.

"Oh Jesus…" Glenn said, rubbing his sweating forehead. Clementine turned over to Glenn, wiping her mouth from the small drips of sick. "Are you alright?"

"Nu-uh…" Clem sniffled rubbing her teary eyes.

"Well, shit…" Glenn sighed, looking around him anxiously.

 **This is it, ladies and gentlemen…etc, I don't judge. :P**

 **The prologue to the creatively named Glenn and Clementine. Oh that clumsy girl. Still love her, adorable.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully a new chapter of my drabbles series should be up soon. Fingers crossed!**


	2. CB Radio

"What about here?" Glenn asked gently pressing Clementine's forehead.

"Ow…yeah…" Clementine winced.

"So you…hit your head?" Glenn asked.

"Uh-huh." Clementine said timidly.

"You're as clumsy as me." Glenn scoffed. "Yeah, concussion for sure. You got a little bump here, but you'll live."

"How do you know? Are you a doctor?" Clementine asked as she walked with Glenn round to the front of the car.

"Nah, wasn't long ago since I got a concussion." Glenn said with a small chuckle opening the door for Clementine.

"What do you do then?" Clementine asked, jumping into the front seat.

"Uh…I deliver pizza…or did, I guess." Glenn said whilst walking over to the driver's seat. "Now I want some pizza…"

"Me too." Clementine giggled.

"We'll keep our eye out for one." Glenn joked, sticking his keys into the ignition.

"See, this isn't so bad." Clementine said with a happy smile.

"I guess." Glenn smiled as he continued down the highway from Macon to Atlanta. In half silence checking back to Clementine making sure she looked healthy.

"What's that thing?" Clementine asked, looking at an old CB radio built above the buttons and dials.

"A radio…wonder if anybody's on the other end." Glenn said, taking the speaker and clicking the button onto the side.

"Is there anyone?" Clementine asked.

"I gotta speak first." Glenn scoffed. "Hello, hello can anyone hear me? My name is Glenn Rhee, can anyone hear me? Over." Glenn took his hand off the button and listened carefully. He couldn't hear anything. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hello? This is Officer Shane Walsh. Do you read me?" A deep country voice said on the other side of the radio.

Glenn looked over at Clementine with wide, surprised eyes. "Hello! Yes! My name is Glenn!" He gasped.

"Man, this is amazing. Where are you headed? Atlanta?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, into the city. I have friends there." Glenn said.

"…Uh…god. Friend, I'm sorry." Shane sighed. "They're most likely gone. Week or two back, right at the start, they bombed the entire city."

"Bombed…?" Glenn gulped.

"Yeah, 'fraid so." Shane sighed. "Hey, why don't you meet up with us? There are a few of us held up in a rock quarry nearby. Up the mountain. It's dangerous to be alone out here."

Glenn looked over to Clementine who nodded immediately. "Alright, yeah! For sure." Glenn said. "What's the catch? Because…just so you know, I got a kid with me."

"Relax, we ain't gonna do nothing. We got a few people up here. Women, children. We won't hurt you." Shane said. "Especially no little kid."

"If you're sure…" Glenn said.

"Boy, what the fuck you doing?" Another voice said in the background of the radio.

"Jesus, not this again. We're only gonna get through this together by working with each other, Ed." Shane said.

"We got enough people here already." The voice said.

"Ed, please." Another voice said, this one sounding female.

"Woman! Get off me!" The voice yelled, louder than it was before.

"Sit down. Or you will regret it." Shane threatened.

Glenn turned round to Clementine with a nervous look on his face as a tension-filled silence ran through the car. "Hello?" Glenn asked.

"Sorry about that. Stay on the radio, I'll give you directions…" Shane explained.

 **Three Hours Later**

"…Yeah, coming up now." Glenn said driving up the rocky and bumpy road of the mountain. "Damn, hell of a view."

"You should see it from up here." Shane said.

"How many people are there?" Clementine asked

"Yeah, how many are there of you up there?" Glenn asked.

"Uh…jeez, twenty-something of us. Big group but we're getting it together. Some folks are still trying to adjust." Shane said.

"Wow. A lot of people." Glenn said.

"We all help out. It's pretty organized up here, better than down there I'm sure." Shane said. "Hey, I see you coming up."

"Yeah, I see you guys!" Glenn said, driving further up the slope, stopping in front of a group of people, staring at his car.

"…Well, here we go." Glenn said. "Stay…uh…"

"Huh?" Clementine asked.

"Just…stay…y'know, stay close to me." Glenn said, awkwardly.

"Okie-dokie." Clementine said, climbing out of the car, enthusiastically.

Glenn sighed and stepped out walking around to the front of the car. Clementine looked up to him with a smile and took his hand. Glenn looked down at Clem with a nervous and uncomfortable smile. "You must be the Glenn." A man said from within the crowed.

"Shane?" Glenn asked.

The man approached Glenn, he was tall and muscular, appearing even more so next to Glenn. The man had strong and toned facial features and cleanly cut black hair. "That's me. This must be Clementine." Shane said crouching down in front of Clementine.

"Hi…" Clementine said shyly, moving behind Glenn's leg.

Shane smiled and winked at Clementine before standing back up. "Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the group." Shane said, walking Clem and Glenn over to the crowed of people.

 **This was a pretty short chapter but I didn't really know what to do that was exciting in this one. More of just a talking chapter to introduce the characters. It'll get more exciting :P**


	3. Promise You Promise?

**Two Days Later**

Clem shifted around in her sleeping bag, repeatedly rubbing her eyes as she attempted to fall asleep. "Still awake too, huh?" Glenn said groggily.

"Mhm…" Clementine mumbled. "I can't sleep…"

"Neither…" Glenn sighed, sitting up in his and Clem's tent. Clementine joined him sitting up almost simultaneously

"Can we turn the light on?" Clementine asked nervously.

"Oh, sure." Glenn said, clicking a large flash light placed next to their heads. "You…uh…afraid of the dark?"

"A little." Clementine said.

"I used to be. Couldn't stand it." Glenn said.

"It's creepy." Clementine shivered.

"Is that why you can't get to sleep? Because we could leave the light on, y'know, if you want…" Glenn said considerately.

"I'm just missing my mommy and daddy...Lee too. He was so nice." Clementine sighed.

"He was a great dude, smart too…" Glenn said. "As for your parents…"

"What?" Clementine asked nervously.

"Look, I just…on the radio…they said Savannah was a stage nine catastrophe…and…uh so was Atlanta and we both know how that turned out…" Glenn winced, nervously.

"But…no…they can't be…I…I…" Clementine sniffed.

"Oh crap, no don't cry…" Glenn said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to…"

"…You…I…what if you're right…?" Clementine cried.

"I don't know. There might be a chance they're alive but…fuck… it's been days and the military haven't done anything…" Glenn sighed. "I've been trying to tell you this for a while…"

Clementine wiped her eyes, sobbing quietly as she grabbed her hat from next to her, clutching it in her arms close to her chest.

"Clementine I…" Glenn sighed, giving up as he lay back down.

Clementine dropped down in her sleeping bag, facing away from Glenn as she sniffled and gasped until falling asleep.

Clementine slowly opened her eyes, hearing distant talking and laughing as the sun shined through the tent creating a warm blue light. Clem rolled around to see Glenn gone. She placed her hat on her head and quickly kicked her way out of her sleeping bag. Clementine unzipped the tent and rushed out looking around at everyone walking through the camp, or doing chores.

Clem nervously searched around, looking for Glenn in the busy swarm of survivors, until she bumped into someone. Clementine looked up to see a short woman with small grey hair smiling at her. "Oh…uh…sorry." Clementine said nervously.

"Aw, it's okay." The woman said, crouching down to Clementine's height. "You must be Clementine. Don't believe I've met you yet. I'm Carol."

"Uhm...uh…yeah, yeah that's me." Clementine said, anxiously, looking around the camp.

"Are you okay? You look a little lost." Carol giggled. "Not that I'm much better. Can't make my way around a maze in the newspaper, let alone a camp in a quarry."

"I can't find my friend Glenn. Have you seen him?" Clementine asked.

"Oh yeah, he's with Shane. Come on I'll take you to him." Carol said comfortingly, holding her hand out for Clementine.

Clem took Carol's hand gladly and followed her closely through the groups of people, until stopping in front of a large chubby man, with a cigarette fixed in his mouth. "Carol, come with me." He grunted.

"Oh, Ed can I just take Clementine to find her friend?" Carol asked shyly and nervously.

"No. Let's get goin'." He said, puffing the smoke from his cigarette.

"That's not very nice…" Clementine said.

"Uhm, sweetie-

"The hell did you just say? Ever heard of respectin' your elders?" Ed growled.

"But you didn't say please." Clementine said.

"Listen, you little-

"There a problem here, Ed?" Shane asked, from behind Ed.

Ed looked around and huffed. "No. Come on Carol." Ed said.

Carol looked down to Clementine then over to Ed, following him immediately as the two walked off privately.

"Hey, kiddo. Look, stay away from that man, okay?" Shane said, kneeling down in front of Clem.

"Oh…okay." Clementine said. "Why?"

"Just don't talk to him. He ain't nice. You must be looking for Glenn, huh? Come on, he's worried about ya." Shane said, leading Clementine over to a large RV near the trail up to the camp. "Just in here."

Clementine walked through into the RV to see Glenn looking over a desk next to a man with a thick grey beard and a fisherman's hat on. "Glenn!" Clementine exclaimed running over to Glenn.

Glenn crouched down in front of Clementine. "Hey!" Glenn said. "How are you feeling? Just…about yesterday, I…just…y'know thought you'd be…"

"We'll give you two some privacy." The man with the hat said.

Glenn watched as Shane and the man left the RV, shutting the door behind them. "So…" Glenn said.

"You scared me." Clementine sighed.

"Sorry, I wanted to be there when you woke up. You were so upset last night." Glenn said. "Just know that…y'know...uh…well…you…"

"What's wrong?" Clementine asked.

"I just…if you need someone to talk to I'm here." Glenn said.

"I know." Clementine smiled. "Glenn…"

"Yeah?" Glenn asked.

"Do you really think my mom and dad are…?" Clementine said sadly.

"Look, I don't know…I just…" Glenn sighed. Clementine looked down to her feet as her eyes began to tear up. "Look Clem…I can't promise you that we'll find them. But I'll promise I won't…I promise I won't leave you."

Clementine looked up at Glenn cracking a smile. "Promise you promise?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Glenn laughed. "Look, I need to go talk to Dale."

"Okay." Clementine said.

"Here…" Glenn said opening the RV door. "Shane, who was it you said to send Clem over to?"

"Oh, you'll want to go to Lori and Carol." Shane explained. "Over there."

Shane pointed over to a pretty woman with brown hair sitting in front of a table with three kids next to her writing on pieces of paper.

"Don't be too long, okay?" Clementine said to Glenn before walking over to the woman.

"You know what you're doing with her?" Shane asked, as he leaned back on the side of the RV.

"Yeah, of course…no, I have no idea…" Glenn sighed.

"Where are her parents?" Shane asked.

"…Savannah." Glenn said.

"Does she know there's a high chance of them…not being there, if you know what I mean?" Dale said.

"Dale, c'mon…" Shane groaned.

"I'm just saying it how it is, Shane." Dale said calmly.

"Yeah, she knows…I'm worried about her. I know it's weird. But it's been a few days now and she's kept to herself. Hardly knows anyone here." Glenn sighed.

"She'll come around, I know it." Dale said. "Now, we best get back to this plan."


	4. The Plan

"You may not like them, Shane but the facts are the facts we're murdering them if we don't send someone into the city. They hardly volunteered." Dale explained.

"We don't have anyone to go in. It's either leave them or take a person from their family and get _them_ killed." Shane argued calmly.

Glenn approached the two as they stood by the head of the RV with stressed looks on their faces. "You guys alright?" Glenn asked.

"No, we're not." Shane sighed.

"What's wrong?" Glenn said.

"The day you first came into the camp a few hours before that two of our men left to find help in the city. Now we used to talk to them on a radio they took with them, they've been out there since you came. So that's got to be…what, a week…more than that? And we haven't spoken to them for five days." Dale said.

"Well why don't you send someone in there to pull them out?" Glenn asked.

"We would, it'd be an easy in and out mission from what it sounded like. But everyone here has a family with them." Shane said.

"I don't." Glenn said.

Dale and Shane looked over to Glenn with unsure looks. "You have that girl with you." Dale said.

"Well…yeah, she barely knows me though, and like you said, in and out." Glenn said. "Easy."

"Well…if you're sure…" Shane said hesitantly.

"What? No! We can't, if…something happens that'd be two carers she's lost in too much of a short time." Dale said.

"How do you know about Lee?" Glenn asked.

"Carol told me. And from what it sounds like Clem definitely knows you exist." Dale explained. "Look, we can't…"

"I'm quick, I can get in and out no problem, I'm sure of it." Glenn said.

"Well they had the only radio we had, how do you suppose we keep in touch?" Dale asked.

"The kid had a walkie-talkie, we both still have them if she's kept an eye on hers." Glenn said.

"Well, you better go ask her before you make any decisions. Maybe you should think about it too. You need to make sure." Shane said.

"Alright, I will. But I've been here for, like, two weeks now and I've done jack shit. I want to do something." Glenn said, walking away from the RV and over to Clementine, who was sitting writing on a piece of paper with four other kids sitting around a small plastic table as Carol and Lori sat watching them, laughing and talking.

Clementine looked up and ran over to Glenn. "Hi Glenn!" Clementine said happily.

"Hey, kid." Glenn said with a weak smile. "So, I just need to ask you something."

"Okie dokie." Clementine smiled.

"So, that walkie-talkie you have. I have one and you have one. You still have it right?" Glenn asked.

"Mhm." Clementine said happily, leading Glenn over to the table.

"So, do you think I could maybe borrow the other one?" Glenn asked.

Clem froze in place and looked up to Glenn. "I…why?" Clementine asked.

Glenn crouched down in front of Clementine. "I need it for a secret mission." Glenn scoffed. "I need to go into the city to help some people in the group. Don't worry yours will stay here with Dale and Shane and I'll take the other one into the city."

"But…isn't that dangerous?" Clementine asked.

"Nah, of course not. What's the worst that could happen?" Glenn asked.

"…You could…I…" Clementine sighed. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Why would you be worried about me getting hurt?" Glenn asked.

"It's just because…I…you promised…" Clementine said shyly. "You promised you wouldn't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you I…It'll be fine. Worst case scenario I'd be back in two days." Glenn said confidently.

Clementine looked down to her feet with a large sigh. After two silent seconds Clem lifted her arm up and passed Glenn her walkie-talkie.

Glenn smiled and took the talkie. "Thanks, Clem." Glenn said. He stared at Clementine who was still looking at her feet with a frown across her face. "Clem…"

"What?" Clementine asked sadly.

"Okay, how about you do the talking for Shane and Dale? You can hold onto to the radio and make sure I haven't lost yours." Glenn said. "Deal?"

Clementine looked up and cracked a tiny smile. "Deal." Clementine said.

"Sweet. Alright kid, you get back to your stuff." Glenn said before walking back to the RV.

"Good news?" Shane asked.

"Good news." Glenn confirmed. "On one condition."

"What?" Shane said.

"Clementine keeps the radio. She'll be your talking guy, alright? Trust me this isn't her first time." Glenn said.

"Alright, deal." Shane said.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Dale asked.

"I'm sure. Again, not the first time I've made a run." Glenn said.

"Okay, better go through these details." Shane said. "From what the Dixon's said their place ain't too busy. But that was before we lost contact with them. Take a car and you'll be able to drive right though into here." Shane pointed to a grey shape on the map.

"And what's 'here'?" Glenn asked.

"It's a corner store. When we lost contact with 'em this is where they were hiding out. They should still be there." Shane explained.

"Alright, should be easy. So I just go through here and down this street?" Glenn asked, tracing his fingers across the map.

"Yeah, you'll get there easy." Shane said.

"Alright…simple…" Glenn said.

 **Sooo, that was boring and it took ages to write to try and make it someone good. But I just thought nah it's not that important just try and get it out so you can continue…ah well, we'll get there. Obviously this is just a few weeks into the apocalypse, Rick turns up at least a month into it. We'll get there soon. This is just the calm before the storm, if you will.**


	5. The Dixons

"Are you okay?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm good…" Glenn said.

"Where are you now?" Clem said, before releasing the button on the side of the walkie-talkie.

"I'm right near the corner store, just getting out now." Glenn whispered. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay…" Clementine said, looking to the map on the table.

"Alright, he should be right there." Shane said, pressing his finger down outside the corner store.

Glenn parked the car on the side of the street then tip-toed onto the sidewalk and over to the crimson door of the corner store. Glenn looked around on the floor, noticing a pile of plastic with a circuit board and a bundle of wires attached to it. He inspected it further, noticing an unattached antenna near the crushed object. "I think I know why they haven't been speaking to us." Glenn mumbled into the walkie-talkie.

"Ask him why." Dale said.

"Dale asks why." Clementine said.

"Just found a radio, it's all crushed." Glenn said, looking up at the building about him. There was a reasonably high roof, but hardly tall compared to the surrounding tower-like buildings. "It could've been dropped off the roof, maybe?"

"Go ahead inside, we'll find out." Shane said.

Glenn took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open, looking around, holding up the handgun Shane had given to him. Glenn walked over to a set of stairs by the counter and took a step up before feeling a tug on the back of his shirt. Glenn gasped as he fell backwards onto the floor, going cross-eyed at the crossbow being pointed at his forehead. "The fuck are you?" The man grunted.

"Woo! We got ourselves a chink!" Another man chuckled in a gravelly and southern accent. "You order Chinese food, baby brother?"

"Glenn? Are you okay?" Clementine asked from the walkie-talkie.

The man with the crossbow, snatched the walkie-talkie from Glenn's hand. "Who is this?" He asked.

"Daryl?" Shane asked.

"Shane?" The man with the crossbow questioned.

"Motherfucker. Give me that fuckin' thing." The other man ordered, grabbing the radio. "Shane, the rest of the group better be fuckin' dead! We've been out here for a week!"

"Well that's why we sent Glenn here to get you." Shane said.

"Shit." Daryl sighed, standing up, lowering his crossbow from Glenn.

Glenn helped himself back up and dusted his shirt off. "Well lead the way, chink." The man with the gravelly voice said.

Glenn began to walk through the door and over to his car. Glenn opened the driver's seat door. "I got this." Daryl said, pushing past Glenn and sitting in front of the wheel.

Merle slid across the hood smoothly and jumped into the front seat of the car. Glenn huffed and sat in the middle back seat, buckling up his belt. "Which way?" Daryl asked.

"Just up here." Glenn said, pointing at the left lane into the highway. Daryl followed the lane, looking left and right through the streets and alleys.

"Wanna speed this thing up, asshole?" Merle scoffed.

"Settle down. I know what I'm fuckin' doing." Daryl sneered. "Fucker…"

"Ha! That all you fucking got?" Merle chuckled, smacking Daryl across the head.

Glenn sighed and tilted his head back in the back seat. "Don't fucking touch me!" Daryl huffed shoving Merle's shoulder.

"Asshole, watch out!" Merle yelled before the car thumped to a stop.

Glenn shot his head forward to see a walker clawing on top of the car, leaving a bloody trail with every contact it made to the already muddy windscreen. Daryl quickly reversed the car, causing the zombie to throw itself off of the hood. Daryl smacked on the windscreen wipers, clearing the screen up only to see a group of walkers stumbling and limping towards the car. "Aw, shit!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Make like your dick and have a little faith!" Merle said.

"What he said!" Daryl said.

"Not following your logic!" Glenn exclaimed, clutching on to the two front seats as Daryl spun the car around and backed it into an alley. The car slammed to a halt while Daryl desperately kicked the pedals to get the car moving, all to no avail.

Glenn looked behind him to see a bus in the way of the alley. "You're fuckin' kidding me…" Daryl growled.

"Get out of the car! We can go up to the rooftop through the fire escape." Glenn said as he sprinted out of the car, looking forward at the walkers making their way into the alley. Daryl and Merle followed him quickly.

Glenn jumped up to the ladder and desperately climbed up it. "Glenn? What's happening?" Clem said from the radio.

"Shut the hell up!" Merle said before clipping the walkie-talkie to his belt. Glenn looked down the fire escape helping Merle and Daryl up the ladder as he climbed up.

"Give me that thing." Glenn commanded, holding his hand out.

"You forgot to say please. They not teach you manners in China?" Merle coughed.

Glenn snatched the radio from Merle's belt and continued up the fire escape and on to the roof. "Clem? You alright?" Glenn asked once he was safely on his feet on top of the corner store.

"It's me. Everything okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A few…uh…complications." Glenn panted, as he bent over to get his breath back.

"Boy tell it how it is." Daryl said.

"What happened?" Dale questioned, nervously.

"We lost the car…" Glenn said, peaking over the top of the building at the zombies grabbing at the ladder, one managing to climb itself up to the first floor of the fire escape.

"You lost it?!" Shane gasped.

"Best just to leave the car to the little fuckers now." Merle sighed.

"Where are you? The store isn't that far into the city. Get further out of Atlanta then we could come and get you." Shane said.

"I can see how to get out, it's getting off this roof is the problem…" Glenn gulped.

"Jump down the front, genius." Daryl said.

Glenn walked over to the front of the store and looked down. "Any good?" Dale asked.

"Nope. We'd break something." Glenn huffed.

"Isn't there are a fire escape or something?" Shane said.

"That's how we got up here…we can't get down now." Glenn said. "Why don't we just go down the stairs in the store?" Glenn pointed over to a trap door on the ceiling.

"Chained on the other side!" Merle yelled, kicking the trap door.

"...Hey boy." Daryl said, snapping his fingers as he stared at the building across from them. "How far can you jump?"


	6. Heading Out

**I think we all want this to speed up a bit, and get things going, so let's just jump forward so the group are now a month in to the apocalypse.**

 **Two Weeks Later**

Clementine walked over to Glenn who was jumping in between two rocks, constantly moving back behind one and leaping across to the other fist pumping every time he managed to jump across.

"What are you doing?" Clem giggled.

"Practicing my jumping. It'll come in handy when I go into the city." Glenn said. "Jumping between the rooves is a good way to get around, y'know."

"That's smart." Clementine said with a smile. "Uhm…can I try?"

Glenn nodded with a smile. Clementine moved behind one of the rocks. Glenn walked behind the other and took a few steps back. Clementine took a deep breath and jumped tumbling half way and falling into Glenn's arms. "Whoa there!" Glenn laughed.

"I think I need a little more practice." Clem said.

"I think so too." Glenn scoffed. "Try it like this. Take a run up and step up on the rock before you jump." Glenn demonstrated as he said, managing to leap onto the other side of the rocks with plenty of space.

Clementine walked over to the rock and backed away a few paces taking a quick run up, then using one foot to kick on top of the rock. Clementine sprang into the air and managed to land on top of the rock. Clem held her arms out straight beside her, shaking backwards and forwards as she tried to balance without falling. Glenn chuckled and walked over to her about to grab her to help her off.

Clem squeaked slightly as she fell forward onto the ground, her landing being blocked by Glenn. Glenn and Clem both laughed as they lay the ground. "Hey." Glenn said with a small smile.

"Hi." Clementine said.

"Kid…I just…it's been a while. Like a month, right? How do you think I'm doing?" Glenn asked.

Clementine didn't say anything, and just smiled whilst she wrapped her arms around Glenn.

"So…good then?" Glenn tittered.

"Aw." A voice said from next to them.

"That is so sweet." Another voice said.

Glenn looked next to them, it was Amy, Carol and Andrea. "Hey guys." Glenn said. Clementine rolled off of Glenn's front and helped herself off of the ground. Glenn hopped off of the ground.

"How's the jumping going?" Andrea asked, humorously.

"It's practice." Glenn said.

"If that's what you want to call it." Amy laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Shouldn't you be practicing Andrea? You're coming with us." Glenn said.

"I think I'm good for 'practicing'. Besides I've got a bunch of chores." Andrea said.

"Suit yourself." Glenn said. "So, how can I help?"

"Well since you're 'practicing' and it's nearly your watch we wondered if Clem wanted to come help us do the laundry…it's more fun than it sounds." Amy said. "More fun than sitting in that RV or somewhere surrounded by people doing boring stuff."

"Yeah, sounds it." Glenn said sarcastically.

"Glenn, don't be mean." Clem said, happily. "It does sound fun."

"Yeah, Glenn don't be mean." Amy giggled. "So, you coming with?"

"If it's okay." Clementine said.

"Of course." Carol said with a smile.

"Kay, have fun, kiddo." Glenn said.

Glenn sighed as the four walked off down the four the quarry as they laughed and giggled. Every time he saw her there was a thought in the back of his head reminding him how he knew nothing about how to look after her. But after that moment he was sure he was doing the right thing.

 **The Next Day**

"You ready to go?" T-dog, one of the survivors at the quarry asked.

"Yep." Glenn yawned, flicking his backpack around his shoulder. "I get we need to make time, but did we really need to get up this early?"

"It's nine-AM…" T-dog said.

"I know, right." Glenn scoffed walking out of the RV.

"Glenn…" Clem groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, kid." Glenn said, gently ruffling the back of Clementine's hair.

"Are you going?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah, no worries. I'll be back in no time. Promise." Glenn said.

"Be safe brother, yeah?" Daryl said, shaking Merle's hand.

"I will…pussy." Merle chuckled.

"I'll be fine, okay?" Andrea said, pulling Amy into a hug.

"I know you will." Amy sighed. "Don't take long."

"Everything will be fine." Morales, another one of the survivors said, hugging each one of his three other family members one by one. "And you, take care of your mother and sister."

"I will, papa." Louis, Morale's son said.

"Are we all ready to go?" Jacqui asked.

"Be lucky, okay?" Clementine said.

"Don't jinx it." Glenn joked. "I'll be fine. Shane's making us move in a bigger group for a reason, alright?"

"I know…" Clementine sighed.

"Hey, it's no worry okay, Clementine?" Andrea said, calmly.

"We gonna carry on with this cutesy crap or are we going to move?" Merle asked, walking over to the car the group was taking into the city.

"Alright, let's get going." T-dog said.

Glenn began to walk over to the car, looking back at Clem with a smile before carrying on.

Amy walked over to Clem, holding her hand out for her. Clementine took it and sighed as the two walked into the RV together.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, just glad to get this boring bonding part over so the story can move forward. Got tons of ideas for this story and I can't wait to get to them :D**


	7. Back From The City

"What do you think? Any good?" Lori asked passing Clem a small mirror hidden inside an empty makeup compact.

Clementine looked carefully at her new hair style, much shorter with the back of it tied up in a tiny single ponytail. "I like it." Clementine said with a smile.

"Aw, good. It's nice to finally cut a girl's hair. Buys Carl some time as well. Speaking of which, get over here." Lori laughed, calling Carl over to her with her hand.

"Hey, kid. Likin' the hair." Shane said, as he approached the three, ruffling Clementine's hair as he sat down on a nearby rock. "Oh, Dale said if you wanted to go over and keep watch for Glenn you can go ahead."

"Hey, watch it. You're messing up my work." Lori joked. "Yeah, you go ahead, sweetie. Must be more exciting than watching these two speak."

"Okay." Clementine said before walking over to the RV with a bounce in her step, placing her hat back on her head on the way.

Clem arrived at the RV and climbed up the small ladder that had been placed on the side of it. Dale held out his hand to help her up. Clem took it and was pulled on top of the RV.

Clementine looked around the quarry, taking in the breath-taking view. "Whoa…" Clementine gasped.

"May not be home. But it's beautiful." Dale said.

"My mom and dad would love it here…" Clementine sighed.

"I'm sorry, kid." Dale said. "Here, take a look through the binoculars. See if you can spot anything."

Clementine took the binoculars that Dale was passing and then took a look through them, taken back slightly at the greatly enhanced vision. Clem dropped the binoculars down at her chest and paused a moment as she heard a car alarm in the distance, echoing throughout the mountains that the quarry was based around. "What…what's that?" Clem asked.

"No idea…" Dale said.

"Talk to me Dale!" Shane said as he approached quickly over to the RV.

Clementine took a look through the binoculars again and managed to spot something. It was a red car twisting and turning at high speeds towards the camp. "Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked as she tried to make out where the noise was coming from.

"It's a car…" Clementine said.

"Here, hand me those things." Dale said.

Clem passed Dale the binoculars, but by then the car was close enough to spot without them. Dale took down the binoculars as the car pulled to a stop at the front of the camp, the alarm was still screaming.

"Holy crap! Turn that damn thing off!" Dale ordered.

"I don't know how!" Glenn laughed as he climbed out of the car.

"Glenn!" Clementine exclaimed as she raced down the RV, running into his arms.

"Hey!" Glenn said, hugging Clementine tightly.

"Pop the hood, please." Shane said, being muted out by the horn.

"My sister. Andrea, is she okay?" Amy asked.

"Pop the hood, please…" Shane repeated.

"What?" Glenn said, not being able to hear anything over the alarm.

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane yelled.

"What about Andrea?!" Amy shouted.

"Okay! Okay!" Glenn said, clicking a button to open the hood of the car. "Yeah! Yeah! She's okay!"

"Is she coming back?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah!" Glenn said as Shane and Jim looked around the engine of the car.

"Why isn't she with you? She's okay?" Amy interrogated as the car alarm shut off.

"She's okay! Fine. Everybody is." Glenn said as he wrapped his arm around Clem's shoulder. "Well…Merle not so much…"

"Are you crazy? Driving this wailing bastard up here, are you trying to draw every walker for miles?!" Shane scolded.

"I think we're okay." Dale said.

"You calling stupid okay?!" Shane asked, sarcastically.

"Well the alarm was all over these hills, it'll be hard to pinpoint a source. I'm not arguing, I'm just saying." Dale said. "Wouldn't hurt you to think things through more carefully next time, would it?"

"Sorry…" Glenn sighed. "I got a cool car…"

"…He's right." Clem giggled.

"You too are spending too much time together." Dale scoffed.

Clementine and Glenn looked around at the truck approaching, making barely any noise as it pulled up to the camp. Morales was the first to step out. Followed by Andrea who immediately ran up to Amy as they embraced each other.

Glenn and Clementine smiled as they stood to the side. "What have you been doing?" Glenn asked.

"Nothing." Clementine said.

"You had longer hair when I left. What's that about?" Glenn laughed.

"Lori cut it for me." Clementine said.

"I like it." Glenn smiled as the group reunited with the others behind them.

"Hey, how'd ya'll get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

Glenn looked around to Shane. "Oh, new guy. He got us out." Glenn said.

"New guy?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, crazy vato just got in to town." Morales said. "Hey helicopter boy! Come say hello!"

Clementine looked over to the RV to see a man in a policeman's uniform walk out of the RV, looking down sadly to the floor before looking up with wide and shocked eyes.

Clem looked over to Carl who stared at him with the same eyes. "Dad!" Carl screamed as he sprinted over to him.

"Huh…this is happening." Glenn mumbled.

"Wow…" Clementine said.

Glenn knelt down and pulled Clem to his side, smiling as the man reunited with his wife and son.


	8. Catching Frogs

" _What's your name?" Clementine asked._

" _Uh…I'm Glenn." Glenn said as he pulled up in front of the motel. "So, where's your mom? If you…y'know don't mind me asking." Glenn said._

" _Nu-uh. My parents are in Savannah." Clem said._

" _Oh…uh…" Glenn said awkwardly. "So, Lee, he's-_

" _Glenn?" Clementine asked after Glenn cut himself off._

" _Oh shit!" Glenn gasped before silence._

" _Glenn?" Clem asked. Clem opened her mouth to tell Lee before the walkie-talkie interrupted._

" _Hey, little girl, think you could put your daddy on the phone, or on the talkie or whatever?" Glenn panted._

The wood crackled as Ed toppled another log on top of the fire. Clem felt the overwhelming heat on one side of her skin as she snuggled up to Glenn by their fire. "Hey, Ed. Want to rethink that log?" Shane asked, looking over to Ed who was sitting with his family and a few other survivors on a separate campfire, where the heat was coming from.

"I'm cold, man." Ed said as he sat back down.

"Cold don't change the rules, does it? We keep the fires low, just embers." Shane said. "So we can't be seen from a distance, right?"

"I said its cold." Ed moaned. "You should mind your own business for once."

Clem watched as Shane stood up from their fire to walk over to Ed's campfire. "Hey Ed." Shane whispered. "You sure you want to have this conversation, man?"

Clementine sat up but was pulled back by Glenn, touching her shoulder gently. "C'mere." Glenn said with a sweet smile.

Clementine reluctantly leant back onto the log her and Glenn were sitting up against. She kept glancing back at Ed and Shane, knowing out dangerous Ed was. She had seen the bruises Carol had after she heard her and Ed arguing. The adults of the group never told her anything when she asked but she knew all about what was happening, and how close she was to being hurt the first time they met. "Go on…" Ed sighed. "Pull the damn thing out."

That was the moment Clementine decided to interrupt. She stood up and walked over to the campfire the moment Carol reached into the flames. "Here, I can do it." Clementine said.

"Oh, no honey you might hurt yourself." Carol said quietly.

Clementine put her hand in the fire and grabbed the log, feeling a numbing pain on her hand, not noticeable until she had dropped the log to the side. "Christ…" Shane muttered.

"Didn't ask you to do it." Ed said.

Clementine didn't respond, she just stared at Ed coldly before walking back over to Glenn. "Clementine, you alright?" Rick asked.

"M-hm." Clementine said as she waved the burning pain from her hand.

"Here, let me take a look." Glenn said, taking Clementine's hand, noticing a small burn on the back of her hand. "You'll live, let's cool this down a little though, okay?"

"Okay." Clementine said.

 **The Next Day**

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…" Clementine sighed as she leaned back on a nearby rock, watching all the adults clean the group's clothes in the quarry, thinking about Glenn driving off into Atlanta with Rick, Daryl and the rest.

"He'll be okay. He's fast. And with the toughest people in the group." Carol said.

"Hey, kid I'm sure Shane wouldn't mind you sitting in with him and Carl. Probably more exciting than watching us do laundry." Andrea said looking over to the other side of the quarry, watching Shane splash the water and laughing happily with Carl.

"Okay." Clementine said with a smile as she began walking over to Carl and Shane.

"Alright, we gotta start over, let's find that bucket." Shane laughed.

"Hey Clementine." Carl said.

"Hi, Carl." Clem said.

"Hey, kid. You come to help us catch frogs?" Shane asked.

"If I can…?" Clementine asked.

Shane looked over to Carl, who immediately nodded happily. "Here." Carl said, passing Clem a fishing net.

Clementine took it and stood next to it, using the red-painted bamboo stick the net was on as a support. "Alright, you two ready?" Shane asked.

Clementine was distracted last minute by the woman laughing loudly. She smiled and then looked back to the small area of water Shane was behind ready to chase the frogs towards her and Carl.

"Hey Carl." Lori said as she walked over to the three. "What did I tell you about not leaving Dale's sight?"

"But…Shane said we could catch frogs." Carl said.

"Doesn't matter what Shane says, it matters what I say." Lori said. "Go on, back to camp. You too Clem. I'll be right behind ya'."

Clem and Carl sighed as they walked back up to the camp next to the quarry. "It's okay, we can still play together." Clementine said.

"I don't know what's up with her…" Carl said.

"She's probably just worried." Clementine said.

"I guess…" Carl sighed. "Are you worried?"

"A little…" Clementine said. "Glenn's really nice. I just hope he's okay."

"He will be." Carl said.

Clementine looked back at Carl with a sheepish smile.

"So…uh, it was pretty scary earlier, right?" Carl said.

"With the walkers? Uh-huh. Daryl looked angry about that deer." Clementine said as the two reached the top of the quarry and in Dale's area of view.

"When doesn't he? Merle and Daryl are-

Carl and Clem looked back down to the bottom of the quarry to see Shane throwing punches over and over again while kneeling on top of Ed.

 **So…pretty uneventful chapter, but y'know…eh. xD Be sure to review to let me know how I'm doing so far! :D**


	9. William Faulkner

"Man, oh man that's good." Shane said as he took another bite out of the fish Andrea and Amy had caught earlier that day.

Clementine happily nibbled on the cooked fish, as she listened to the quiet murmurs of the group, chattering whilst they enjoyed their meal. "Told you you'd like it." Carl said.

"It's really good." Clem said.

"Hey, hey. I gotta ask you man, it's been driving me crazy." Morales said.

"What?" Dale asked with a small chuckle.

"That watch. I see you, every day. Same time, winding that thing like a village priest saying mass." Morales said.

"I've been wandering that myself." Jaqui said.

"I'm still missing the point." Dale said.

"Well unless I've misread the signs the world seems to have come to an end. Or at least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jaqui said.

"And there's you, everyday spinning that stupid watch." Morales laughed.

"I think I know why." Clementine said.

"Oh yeah?" Dale asked with a smile.

"Yeah…you want to tell the time." Clementine giggled.

"You're spending too much time with Glenn." Dale laughed.

"So why do you do it?" Clem asked.

"Well, time. It's important to keep track of it. The days at least." Dale said. "Don't you think Andrea? Back me up here."

Andrea smiled awkwardly before taking a sip of beer.

"He's right. It's good to tell the time." Clementine said.

"Ah, I got the cute kid on my side. I think I win." Dale laughed. "Nah, I like what father said to son when he gave him a watch. It'd been handed down through generations. I give you a mausoleum, of all hope and desire. Which will fit your needs no better than it did mine. Or my fathers before me. I give it to you, not that you may remember time but that you may forget it. Now and then, and not spend all your time trying to conquer it."

The group went silent, smiling and nodding.

"You are so weird." Amy said.

The whole group laughed.

"Hey, it's not me it's Faulkner, William Faulkner." Dale said.

"What's a mausoleum?" Clementine asked, saying the big word slowly and gradually.

"Well it's a large house that you'd find next to a graveyard." Dale said.

"Oh…but why…?" Clementine said before looking next to her. Amy stood up from her chair by the campfire.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"I have to pee…jeez, try to be discreet around here." Amy mumbled.

The whole group giggled and laughed.

Clem stood up to join her, needing to use the bathroom herself. "Hey, stay close to Amy, alright?" Dale said.

"Not too close!" Andrea laughed.

Clem quickly caught up to Amy who smiled and pet her shoulder. "How ya doing, kiddo? Good?" Amy asked.

"M-hm. I miss Glenn…when do you think he'll be back?" Clementine asked.

"Soon, kiddo. I promise." Amy said. The two walked inside the RV where the bathroom was. "Just…uhm…stay here."

Clementine took a seat onto one of the benches. After a few seconds Amy came out of the bathroom rolling her eyes. "What's wrong?" Clem asked.

"Out of toilet paper." Amy said. "One sec, I'll go tell the group, stay here."

Amy walked out of the RV and as she began to speak she was cut off by a scream, her own scream. Clementine ran outside to see a walker gnawing on her arm. Clementine gasped tearfully and ran back over to Shane, Dale, Lori and the rest. Andrea turned around slowly and screamed as soon as she saw Amy and the walker.

Everyone who could use a gun immediately shot up from their chairs and grabbed their weapons. Clementine cowered near the campfire, wishing Glenn were there with her. Shaking and trembling, covering her ears from the gunshots. "Clementine! Come on!" Carl yelled.

Clem looked up to see Carol, holding Sofia in her arms, Lori with Carl hugging up to her side and Shane holding his shotgun as he pulled the trigger on any walker than came too close.

Clementine ran over to them as Shane began to lead them through the army of walkers attacking the camp. "Get to the RV! Go!" Shane commanded to the remaining survivors of the camp.

Clementine looked around, everything was happening quickly, the screams and gunshots drowned out anything else, after what seemed like an eternity she realised she wasn't with Carl and Lori, Shane or Carol anymore. In the panic she was left behind in the crowds.

Clementine turned around and with immediate wide and panicked eyes, she saw a growling walker stumble closer and closer to her. Clementine screamed and froze in place. "No!" A voice yelled from next to her. Clementine looked around to see Glenn repeatedly clicking the trigger on the rifle he was holding. Nothing happened. Glenn grunted as he through the rifle to his side and ran over to the walker, pushing it over with his shoulder before taking Clementine's hand and sprinting over to the Winnebago RV Dale had.

"Dad!" Carl cried.

"Carl!" Rick yelled before Carl ran into his arms.

Clementine looked around through her teary eyes, the screaming and gunshots had finally died down and the group slowly dropped their guns. Clementine looked up to Glenn who was holding her hand in a tight grip. He looked down at her and immediately pulled her into a hug. "God, are you okay? No scratches or bites, right?" Glenn asked.

"Nu-uh…" Clementine sniffled.

"Oh my god." Glenn sighed of relief, wiping Clementine's eyes with his sleeve.

"Glenn…" Clem sobbed.

Clementine ran back into his embrace, not wanting to be alone. Clementine looked next to her to see a field of dead bodies, walker and human. "No." Glenn said, gently touching her face to move her eyes away. "Don't look…"

 **Yas! Finally things are going somewhere xD I'm very happy about this :P**


	10. Leaving The Quarry

" _Alright, sweet pea, be good for Sandra, alright?" Ed, Clem's father said, before kissing the girl on the cheek._

" _I love you, honey." Diana, Clem's mother said._

" _Do you guys have to go?" Clementine asked, sadly._

" _Hey, c'mon now, chin up." The girl's father said, crouching down in front of the girl. "We won't be long."_

" _How long will you be?" Clementine asked._

" _Just a few days. C'mon, you like Sandra." Diana said._

" _I know…I do…but…but she's not you." Clementine sighed._

" _Alright, alright. Here, look after this for me, keep it safe and don't get it dirty." Ed ordered, taking his blue and white cap off before placing it on the small girl's fuzzy black hair. "Keep it safe until I get back."_

 _Clementine fastened the hat on her head comfortably and wrapped her arms around Ed's waist. "I love you."_

" _I love you too, sweet pea. I promise we'll be back before you know it." He said._

" _Promise you promise?" She asked._

" _Promise I promise…"_

Clem sat down next to Glenn around one of the campfires. The rest of the group gathered around, sombrely keeping to themselves, as Shane began talking. "I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Now, look there are no guarantees, either way, I'll be the first one to say that. I've known this man a long time." Shane began, as he looked over to Rick. "I trust his instincts. I say the most important thing is, we need to stay together. So, those of you that agree, we leave first thing in the morning."

Rick's plan was to go to the old CDC building. The Centre for Disease Control. Clem could tell Glenn was unsure about the plan from the way he looked down at his feet through Shane's speech. "Glenn, are you okay?" Clementine asked, kindly.

"Sure I am, kiddo," Glenn said, wrapping his arm around Clem's waist, before hugging her up to his side. "Are you? That was a close call last night."

"I'm okay, I was scared, but then you were there. I felt better." Clementine said, with a smile as she cuddled up to Glenn's side.

"You're so tough, y'know that? When I was your age, if that happened to me I would've peed my pants and fainted." Glenn joked, making Clementine giggle. "Look, you're happy with this plan of Rick's right?"

"I don't know…are you okay with it?" Clementine asked.

"I…I guess. But…I just don't know about this. I mean, I'd usually be cool with taking a chance if it means a place to stay but…I've got you with me now." Glenn sighed. "Just…stick close to me okay?"

Clementine felt her heart melt at how much Glenn cared about her. Without thinking, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a sweet embrace.

"I didn't mean that close." Glenn laughed, hugging the girl back. "C'mon, we should go get your things together, if we're leaving in the morning."

 **The Next Morning**

Rick stared out over the city below the rock quarry as the orange sun rose above it. He held his radio to his mouth, crouching down on the highest point in the camp.

"We're moving out…leaving the quarry if you heard me yesterday you may be coming here. If you are, we'll be gone by the time you arrive. I'm leaving a note and map behind for you, taped to a red car so you can follow our trail. We're headed to the CDC if there's anything left it's got to be there, don't you think? Morgan…I hope you were right about that place…I need you to be." Rick said, before letting go of the button on the side of his radio.

"Who are you talking to?" Clementine asked, curiously.

Rick snapped his head around in a startled movement. "Jesus…you scared me." He sighed.

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to…" Clementine said, looking to her feet guiltily.

"It's alright, sweetheart. What are you doing up here?" Rick asked, walking over to the girl.

"I was looking for Glenn, but then I heard you talking to someone. So who _are_ you talking to?" Clem persisted.

"It's a long story. C'mon, we'll get you back to camp, okay?" Rick said, placing his hand on Clem's shoulder as he directed her down the path back to the camp, where the rest of the group stood around the Winnebago and a few of other cars the group had gotten over the months at the quarry.

Clementine ran over to Glenn who wrapped his arm around her shoulder whilst Rick took his place next to Shane who was standing in front of the group. "Alright, everybody listen up. Those who've got CBs are gonna be on channel 40, but let's keep the chatter down, okay? Now if you don't go a CB, can't get a signal or anything like that, you gonna honk your horn once, that'll stop the RV." Shane explained. "Any questions?"

"We're…uh…we're not going," Morales said.

The group stared at the Morales family silently. "We have a family in Birmingham. We want to be with our people." Miranda, the man's wife said.

"When you're on your own, you won't have anyone to watch your back," Shane warned.

"We'll take the chance. I've got to do what's best for my family." Morales said.

"You sure?" Rick asked.

"We talked about it. We're sure." The man confirmed.

After some tearful goodbyes, the Morales left the camp on their own.

"C'mon. Let's go. Let's move out!" Shane ordered.

 **Hey guys, so I decided to start this up again.**

 **Now, I just wanted to reassure you guys that there will be differences in the storyline, this won't just be me writing the story of the TV show with Clem just kinda being there, it just seems that all my good ideas that drastically change the story come later on (not too much later, don't worry).  
**

 **So, just bear with me on that, it's more just relationship building at the moment. I'll see you guys in the next chapter! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
